Ubiquitous network technology means technology allowing a natural access to various networks without limitation in time and space. Examples of the ubiquitous network technology comprise RFID technology.
Generally, the RFID technology comprises a tag device and a reader device. The tag device is attached on an object such as goods to record detail information of the object. The reader device performs RF communication with the tag device to obtain the information of the object from the tag device. This RFID technology provides an infrastructure on which distribution/circulation management such as distribution, assembly, price change, and selling can be efficiently processed.